Skys the limit
by Anne Awesome
Summary: Levi is an officer in the scottish RAF. who has been given the task, along with his squadron, to look after Arthur Kirkland. why is he so important he needs protection? and why do i feel so...strange around him? ive been with many women, but none have made me feel the way Arthur does, just be looking my way. this couldnt possibly be right! could it? i won nothing Englandxmale!oc
1. Chapter 1

**Skys the Limit.**

I, am Levi Alumini, the squadron leader in a Scottish air force squadron. And this is my story.

The year, was 1942. The month, was July.

That particular day, we, squadron 571 were to be expecting a visitor. Someone from the London regiment. Someone so apparently, _important _that he needed to be sent here, but if hes so impressive, skilled and amazing, why would he not be helping out the war efforts? What makes him so _special _that he needs us to look after him? _Protect him. _More like baby sit. I, have made quite the name of myself with my deductive abilities. And strategy in the air, so I rose in ranks, if hes so good, why isn't he fighting, like I am defending Scotland?

I was pondering exactly this, when Corporal Mcarthur came in, telling me that our guest of honer, had arrived, and I was to greet him and give him a briefing and follow him around to make sure no one attacks him, why, I have no idea.

I walked out into the mild heat of the Scottish sun, when I saw him, I cant quite explain what happened, but my heart seemed to…stop beating when I saw him, and when it collected itself and started beating again, it beat like a hummingbirds wings. But…why? Was it the way his emerald eyes sparkled? Was it the way his pale skin shone? Was it the way his smile greeted me, forcing my own lips to face upwards without my consent? Why did these things cross my mind? Pushing them away quickly my poker face mask resumed.

"Arthur Kirkland" he said holding out a hand, I took it and shook it firmly, ignoring how much I enjoyed the feel.

"Squadron leader Levi Alumini." I replied putting my seemingly on fire hand by my side.

"what an intruiging name" he commented, making some blood rush to my cheeks.

"its an ancient language for eternal light. Your name reminds me of the meadevil king" I joked, making him laugh, how nice his laugh sounds I wonder what- no. what is _wrong with me._ I had never been a pansy boy. Its been shoved down my throat as a sin since birth, ive been with girls, many, and never thought of a single man like I was thinking of Arthur Kirkland that day.

"well, Arthur, if you wouldn't mind coming to my office, I can give you a briefing on how I run my squadron, and the rules I have placed." My voice sounded rather official, and I was rather proud of it.

He followed me to my office and I shut the door, gesturing for him to sit opposite the small desk I had. My face grew serious. It was question time.

"Arthur, I never asked if I may call you that.." I paused for an answer "yes, you can if I can call you Levi" he replied, my blood started pumping. "when were alone, or on special occasions, you call me Sir when around the squadron." I wanted to add, is that alright? But this is the military, you get what your given and your satisfied with it.

He nodded and I continued. "I want to know, why are you so god dammed important that they need me to protect you?" if he was startled. He didn't show, proof he had skills.

"well, technically, Arthur Kirkland isn't my name, it is I can assure you. But its only my human name the most refer to me as…."

"…is England"

My jaw dropped.

"_England? As in the country Germany is at war with?!" _

I said in utter disbelief, he nodded.

"every country has a personification, I am the human form of England." Stupid as it my seem the question I asked wasn't very important.

"what about Scotland?" this is a scottish regiment after all.

"my brother? Yes his human name is Allistor Kirkland, he should be coming to pick me up to stay at his house, but he said something about not being able to leave" Arthur, or England shook his head.

"I think he means that you cant leave me, since I am your primary protector. And you will not be leaving this base, your with our squadron now, you obide by our rules, country personification or not." I said, gathering my wits. He nodded "no one is allowed to know, I was given permission to tell you and only you. As far as this squad is concerned, I am Arthur Kirkland, a jewel England does not want to tarnish." I nodded understanding, ignoring the urge to caress his face.

_Seriously though. Why do I feel like this?_

"out of interest…Arthur, why do you need to be sent here for protection?" I asked

"because the German troops made a far too close to success attempt at kidnapping me lastweek"

Gasping, I felt rage build within me, they tried to kidnap him. They would've hurt him, _tortured him._

That was something I simply could not allow. Why? I do not know. But the urge to protect a country that wasn't myown burnt almost as much as the desire for affection from him, which I must comment was burning strong at this point, but…_why?! _

_This isn't right. It's a sin, that's not how its supposed to be!...right? that's what they tell us. Homosexuality is a disease to be cured, not contracted. This isn't…but….i cant help it._

He was just, beautiful.

"why send you here? Don't you have fancy security?" seems like a logical question, delays the time when he has to leave.

"yes. _In England" _he replied, oh. The were at war with England, not Scotland. The advances they made were yes, nearby but very few. 

"well… what about your brother, you said he was coming?" I asked, hoping my "squad pride" speech snippet was enough to convince him to stay, I really didn't want him to go. I had given up trying to deny it I just tried to ignore it. Ignore the fact im attracted to Arthur Kirkland.

"yes, but after a quick chat he can go, he doesn't expect me to go with him anyway. You can meet him, im sure you would be honoured." He rolled his eyes slightly, sibling rivalry, perhaps? Scotland and England have been at each other since time began really, haven't they?

Me and England chatted until Scotland arrived, we spoke about procedure and rules I had placed in my squadron. I asked about the whole being a country thing, and learned a few things, like the 23 year old man before me was actually edging up for 2000.

Still beautiful.

When Scotland did arrive we were introduced, him as both Allistor and Scotland, and he said he was proud of my job here, and thanked me for looking after his little brother. Nodding and saluting he went on his merry way, and Arthur, went to his merry room, after I gave him a tour and told him where it was, right next to mine. Because we had been waiting for Scotland for hours we simply had a meal, got changed and went to bed, the squadron did, not just me and Arthur.

A few weeks past and I was growing more and more attracted to the Englishman. And we spent allot of time together. And after a drink with the boys I went to bed, tired and confused.

The dream I had that night, was both beautiful and evil.

_Arthur was sitting on a bed, infront of me. I don't know particularly why, but I was kissing him. And it felt so good. My hand traced his body and upon reaching his uniform trousers, he let out a low moan, urging me onwards. I slithered my hands down the blue barrier between me and him, and he gasped, moaning my name…ive never felt so alive. My mouth by this point had been kissing down to his neck, sucking harshly where I thought necessary. His moans of pleasure grew louder as I continued stroking him. By this point I was also hard, like the Englishman. Now below me, flushed panting and sweating. _

"_Arthur?" _

"_yes?" _

"_I love you."_

I woke up that morning disorientated, embarrassed and confused. But…happy. It was strange. Yawning I got out of bed, and was unsurprised to see I had developed an issue…below the waist. So fixing it as quietly as I could, I got dressed, my little cabin was a giant container really, but at least I got one to myself, they were all connected together, we had 17 in all, and only 9 were in use, it went by Rank, I, at the top, with one to myself, Arthur, next to me, also with one to himself. Then there was two corporals in the one after and three after that then three then four and four again. 

17 people in total, how coincidental.

That was the first time I realised that, and, as I placed on my cap, and went through the door, as I went into Arthur cabin, my mind wandered to the dream I had.

Especially when I saw him, spread on his front with limbs in all directions, the covers had lost the war to stay on the bed and were a heap on the floor, he was drooling slightly onto the pillow, and was in nothing but a pair of black boxers. Blushing heavily, glad he couldn't see, I watched for a few minutes. My mind whirled for a few seconds as I took it all in, tempted to stay there, or just let him sleep, so innocent he looked, so pure, so beautiful. I yearned in a way I never thought I could, and almost physically slapped myself.

Clearing my throat, and trying to calm the blush spreading to my neck and chest, I yelled.

"Officer Kirkland you are detail! Detail up and out of bed- shun!"I yelled, wanting to laugh at the little joke I put in there, started he yelped and fell out of the bed almost instantly correcting himself and standing at shun.*

His mouth twitched and I smiled at him, a genuine smile, one I don't give out often. "Kirkland. You will be expected in the main hall at 0900 hours fully dressed in light blues, and we shall have a uniform inspection. Then receive our orders" he nodded to communicate his understanding, and I almost laughed at the cute pout he was trying to hide.

Standing before me, at shun, only able to move at my order, my eyes wandered, when he blushed and looked like he was about to ask what I was staring at, I said, "and pick up those bed sheets. We keep our cabins clean here, Arthur." Smiling, I continued "do your duties, dismissed" and I left the smiling Arthur behind.

When the squadron was gathered, we had our coffee and chatted idly until our mission orders were received, this happened once a week, and we liked it. The men were smiling, but none smiled as bright as Arthur did. Why? Maybe it's because of the unexplainable feelings. Maybe it's because of the dream. Maybe it's because he's a country. Or maybe the way the light is, I really cannot explain it.

Finally, we heard the phone beside me and Arthur ring.

"hello. Squadron 571." I said emotionlessly, as expected.

"this is HQ. your missions this week will be fully briefed to your squadron later, for now we have an urgent call. About 60 meters south of you, a German plane is bombing, were sending you out, bring Arthur, he has good aim, almost as good as yours and has surpassed you in speed, but keep him safe, over and out."

Hanging up, I took a deep breath.

"German bombers are bombing 60 meters south. We're being sent out. Prepare your planes, man. Kirkland, you're going to get a beauty of a plane, shot as many as you can, but stay near me, do you understand?" I said sternly, he nodded, determined. And we went through to the hanger.

"this, is a typhoon. And she's all yours while you're here. I assume you know how to fly?" I smirked and he smirked back.

"of course, _sir." _ The way he said it made me shiver, in a good way, and I nodded, leaving him to get the equipment and get strapped in.

"men we will be leaving this bunker for the air in 9 minutes, you hear me? Go!" I yelled over the few engines that had already been started. And as I climbed into my own Typhoon, determination washed over me, I narrowed my eyes. Shit was going down, and by that, I mean German planes.

We were in the air in 7 minutes, Arthur beside me, directly linked to me with a radio. I had two, one connected to Arthurs plane, the other to everyone. And we took off, leaving land behind for the sky.

To describe flying, I would use the word _haven _or _bliss _but not today. Today I would use _mission _and _survival._ We saw the planes five minutes after hearing them. And I gave the order to surround and shoot. Giving Arthur the specific order to stay within eyesight and not to anything stupid, which, he did-of course.

He dove in straight to a plane, and credit, I was impressed by the way he dodged bullets, swerving and twisting in the sky, it was like a deadly art, that few could master.

It stopped being beautiful when he started spiralling out of control.

"no!" I yelled slamming my plane forward to save him. I picked up the radio to Arthur. "Arthur eject from the damn plane, I thought you were prestigious in this! Ill catch you!" opening the top of my plane, I swerved past the burning wreck falling through the sky, and Arthur, parachute and all fell in, I closed it manually. Or, tried to, if it hadn't have gotten blown off, I would've succeeded.

"Levi you fool! Your going to get yourself killed!" he yelled, he seemed genuinely worried as I swerved the looped the plane through the sky. We had been hit and were going down.

"boys, im going down. Don't worry about me. You just win this!" I said and got several "Sir!" s from them as a reply. He whimpered as a bullet skimmed my hair, my narrowed, focused eyes too far gone to care, it was then It happened.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"please…don't die" he whispered and I blushed.

"I wont" I replied. The ground was getting closer and I steered the plane to a forest, the trees should slow my fall, when locked on to the target, I turned around and latched onto Arthur.

"when I say, jump" I whispered next to his ear, loving the way he felt against me. Feeling whole and like my entire life I had been but half a person.

"3…" I could see the trees properly now, we were hurtling closer and closer to the ground.

"2…." I could see birds flying from tree to tree now.

"1….now!" and as we leapt from the burning plane, I hissed as a flame tore my uniform, burning my flesh.

We tumbled through the air, latched onto one another, and Arthur released one arm from the small of my back, to activate his parachute, replacing his hand, supporting me through the jolt of the speed so suddenly lost his mouth right beside my ear, his breath steady and warm.

"Arthur" I whispered.

"…Levi?" he answered,

"I didnt die. Were alive…and about to land in a small loch" I said, Arthur looked down.

"bugger" and we landed, the loch, thankfully was absent of any fish and what not, so we just got soaked in the freezing water. But we still didn't let go of each other, instead we held onto each other with one arm, and used the other to swim to shore, my arm protesting in pain the whole way.

Arthur pulled me out and looked me over.

Dirty panting and burnt. I blushed and looked away. Clenching my fists, wanting to hug him, kiss him. Cry about how I am so happy were alive. But I didn't.

"Levi…im sorry…I wasn't thinking…I just didn't want anyone to die…I thought I could take them….one got me from a different angle…I didn't see him though." He said, coming closer to me, so close I could feel the soaked fabric of his clothes against mine, I shivered, my violet eyes looing downwards and he turned me to face him with his oh so soft hands.

"you have no need to be sorry, though I will punish you for disobeying orders…itll be a personal punishment though. Like not giving you the hi-tech jet next time." He groaned.

"why! I only-well, I suppose your right. Sorry." I nodded "its fine, like a said" a wind blew and I shivered, the wind continued to pick up and my teeth chattered, my face going paler as the seconds drummed on.

"L-Levi" he said his eyes darting across my body, by now the clothes had started to stick to us, and I blushed heavily, unable to care if he saw anymore, I was just so cold.

"w-what" I said shivering.

"your too cold, you`ll get hypothermia!" he said, since when was he this worried about me?

He closed the distance between us in an embrace, one I had wanted for almost a month. I nuzzled hy face into his neck, desperate for the warmth he still somehow managed to keep radiating off of him.

Shivering I let his warmth surround me, content, I let out a happy sigh, considering how thin Arthur was, he was warm.

Resting my weight against him completely, I was caught in bliss, his blonde hair was messy, dirty, but looked so soft, and his chin rested on my head, but my dream like serenity was shattered when he pulled back, looking desperate to say or do something.

"please…forgive me for this, I know it may seem unethical, but don't kick me out if you don't like it." Heart rate increasing further than it does whenever im around Arthur, I look at him, waiting.

He leaned closer and placed a kiss on my lips, a kiss so sweet so fulfilling for the short second his lips touched mine I needed to feel it again. I pushed forward and recaptured his lips, grabbing his hips and slamming them as close as possible to mine, causing a quite moan to escape Arthurs lips, however wrong it was, it felt too right to be real, never mind wrong. His arms wrapped around my neck as he deepened the kiss. His hand ran through my brown locks, my cap long gone during our crash. This was too perfect. This was too amazing, it had to be a dream, but as Arthur pulled away ans kissed from the edge of my lips to my neck, biting down enough to jolt me, I yelped, I could feel him grin. He kissed his way to my lips again, giving me another dose of English lips, but I didn't just want lips, I wanted hips. But we marginally controlled our desires, considering we were in a public place, a forest. Someone could walk by from a nearby town or village, especially with a smoking pile of plane wreckage signalling where we are.

"Levi…I-I-…I…love you" he said leaning our noses together.

"I love you too, Arthur." A blush painting my cheeks once more.

And so, we tended to whatever wounds or ailments we had and as the sun set, we, now partially dried off, walked, hand in hand, away from the sunset behind us, and onward, to face what would surely confront us.

*Shun is a command in military drill, its where you stand with your feet together with your fists clenched at your sides. This is when your going to be ordered to do something, The opposite to "at ease" when you aren't going to be moving or doing anything soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Nazi wankers!

We headed into town, dropping hands, surprised to see a few men from the squadron there, lingering, chatting up woman, showing off wounds, shopping. One spotted me. "Sir! Arthur!" he called, drawing attention from the rest, from the 17 men I left with, only 15 had returned, my once bright face fell when I counted.

"who…are we missing?" I asked Arthur seeming unsurprised…but looked slightly…guilty?

"Steven and Jack, Sir" was the solemn reply I received. My flight lieutenant and flight sergeant.

"ill call it in" I said, my voice devoid of any emotion at all.

We returned to our base, it must have been midnight. And I was sitting in my cabin, staring at a picture of the entire squadron, from last month. And the two now dead men's smiles made me shiver and put the photo down. I called it in…a few moments ago, and the chills had yet to leave me…

_Flash back-_

"_hello?" _

"_yes? I have a call in."_

"_sorry to hear that lad. Squadron details?"_

"_571. South east wing…Scotland…squadron leader Alumini. Pervious count 17 men."_

"_and, how many did you lose, and details?"_

"_ lieutenant Steve Farlling. And Flight Sargent Jack Dunnes Steve was…20 and Jack was…my age, so 23."_

"_my condolences. We`ll write it down. Sorry once again. Good night." _

_And the line went dead._

_Flash forward _

A knock on the door to Arthurs room jolted me from my thoughts, as a relatively small squadron we were like family…

"yes?" I said, Arthur was the one to answer "Levi?..." this meant he was on his own. "come in." and he did, in nothing but a white vest and black boxers, very in regulation, isn't he?

He sat by me, and I dared to ask. Or accuse, as it were.

"you knew they had died." I said, he bit his lip and nodded. Not even daring to deny.

"how, why?" I must have sounded desperate.

"I know whenever a British, especially English civilians die. It's a weak twang, for other countries in the UK, stronger for England. There was two twangs and I knew they were gone, it was slightly stronger, but not as strong as usual… so I realised that two of the squads man had gone…I didn't know who, though." I nodded, he seemed to fail to mention this, though he did mention there being more to it.

Thinking on what he said, I asked; "usual?" he nodded. "when I get bombed. I feel it. Every single bomb." He lifted up his vest, a just healing scar was on his back, I never saw it yesterday. I never saw it before just now. when was the last bombing?

"when…" I gestured to the just-stopped-bleeding line in the bottom left corner of his back. About 5cm long. "a an hour ago. About….half way to base" well, Arthur was acting strange, but now, he seemed fine. I picked up the phone. A HQ staff member picked up.

"_when was the last bombing in England." _

"_about an hour ago."_

"_how many died"_

"_a few hundred, maybe more." _

"_thank you." _

The timings fit Arthurs acting weirdness perfectly. Placing the phone down, I walked to Arthur, caressed his face, and wrapped my arms around him in an embrace, caressing the wound lightly in a comforting fashion.

"if it happens again, I want to know." I whispered, before turning and going to where I originally was, infront of him. "it was only a light bombing…on a small part of England.." he trailed off. "I know. Meaning it could be worse. If it happens, I want to know. I don't care when were or how big or small it is, I want to know. That's an order, dismissed." He left, giving me a short kiss, which I gladly returned.

After he left I sighed, and went to bed, when an icy thought froze over my mind. Leading to several others,

"_can a country die?"_

"_it must be possible, especially since there so keen to protect him. And look at the ancient Roman empire, the holy Roman empire, did all of these places have a personification? What happened to them? If Germany attacks England badly enough…will Arthur? No.. I refuse to think like that. What about the personification of Germany? The other Axis members, the Allies. They must all have personifications…"_

I eventually managed to get some sleep. About an hour or two later I was woken by an ear shattering, blood curdling, nightmarish scream, that barley sounded human.

Arthur._Arthur.__**Arthur.**_

Throwing aside the covers, and getting out of bed, so fast I tripped slightly, I ran into Arthurs cabin. He, now without his vest, was still screaming. The other squadron members were knocking on the door, yelling.

"_is everything all right?"_

"_is Arthur alright?"_

"_has something happened?"_

"_was it the Germans?" _

It was, and they were bombing London. Judging from the screams.

"go back to your cabins, ill handle this, I will give you any news. Go!" I yelled, louder than my loves screams, now, to silence them. I shook his shoulders slightly, and he quieted down to a loud whimpering noise, now awake, it was too dark to see anything other than an outline, I ran my hand to his chest about to reach his heart when-they did, and they felt a warm substance leaking out . releasing a whimper of my own, I ripped the remainder of the bed sheets off the bed, and found a light switch. Turning it on, I almost screamed myself.

Blood seeped from a chest wound, and a wound in his head. They do say the capital is the heart and mind of a country but this…this was too much. His whimpers were still loud, his lip trembled, and sweat gleamed on his entire body. Tears stung in the corner of my eyes.

"A-Arthur…" it came out barley above a whisper, he somehow heard me. "L..evi" his voice, whispering and coarse, his eyes, glazed over and full of pain, tears running from the beautiful green orbs. I knelt down beside him, taking his hand into myown using both my hands for his one pale shaky hand. "ill make the pain go away, alright? Just give me a second. You aren't leaving me. You aren't suffering, not while im breathing. As long as theres something I can do…" I trailed off. I knocked on the door leading to the Corpral`s room.

"first aid kit, NOW!" my throat hurt, shouting that, I heard someone whimper, was it really that intimidating? It didn't sound like it was Arthur….

The first aid kit was passed into the room through a crack in the door, I set to work. Wrapping up the chest wound, he clung to me when he could, hissing and wincing in pain. I bit my lip and held back the watery assult on my eyes.

_Hes not going to die. Ill stop his pain. _

Once satisfied, I wrapped his head wound. Saddened by how much of his body it was covering, Arthur you beautiful bastard!

_He is NOT going to die. He`ll get better….he has too…_

Once the wounds were wrapped he was gasping for air, but looked slightly better. Growling, I wanted to help him, to stop the attack, but I'm one man, what can one man do against an entire country? And their alliance's? Just to save the skin of the country he`s grown to love. Clenching my fists I realised I was shaking with anger, fear and sadness. People were dying and he felt it, and it was as if not only did England feel every death, but I did too.

And he just stared at me, a sad smile on his face. "I`m not…done, yet Levi. Not even close. I have you to…fight for…my people…to fight for…" I sighed, "I know, I just wish I could help…" Arthur`s smile seemed to grow less sad.

"you can. Don't die. Stay, please?" he said voice still rather quiet. I nodded and sat beside him, once more taking his hand in mine. He put a hand on my face, a soft kiss, slightly bitter, but still sweet on my lips.

"ill stay." I whispered.

_Ill stay, and I wont leave you._

Sorry this chapters so short! But I wasn't even sure whether I was going to leave it as a one shot or not… if theres any questions on the military things feel free to ask, suggestions more than welcome, and some critique. But no flames…I hate those…*shudders and memory of being burnt while ironing* and ill update when I can, R&R! I like to know what you think. Sorry about the errors in the first chapter, too. I wrote it late and was so desperate to upload it… anyway. See you in chapter three!


	3. im sorry

**I'm sorry.**

**I'm very sorry to say none of my stories can be continued. I know many of you wanted updates, and I was on the verge of completing editing on several chapters. But my dad's laptop, where all my stories have been written on for the past 3 years, stories I have strived to protect from my father's sight and delete button. Their data has disappeared. My dad tried to get all the data from the laptop recovered, but to no avail. I'm sorry to say but I have lost three years of late nights writing, waking up for school half asleep the next day, of begging for the laptop because there were words I just had to say, weekends I wrote in my room, enjoying every word I wrote, of fast typing sudden inspirations out of fear they may go away. All of it, gone. Never to return. Every word has been lost, and it was a huge loss, I feel like I have wasted the past three years, not only were the stories incomplete, but there were at least 20 other stories that were basic ideas I was working on before I uploaded them. I am very sorry. I am unsure whether to put my beloved stories up for adoption, and let another complete my work, or to rewrite it all, and take my story to a different place entirely. **

**I'd like to hear from you about this, what should I do? **

**Yours sincerely, A.A (Anne Awesome) **


End file.
